A Thousand Years
by MissMel2398
Summary: Can a man truly be a monster if he knows love?Niklaus lost the love of his life once.But now the veil has been lifted and Leti is determined to have what she and Klaus always dreamed of.And she isn't letting Hailey,Marcel or any half-assed vampire get in their way.Their feelings for each other have endured, but given a second chance can they truly love again after A Thousand Years?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hi Guys! Just a quick intro thingy (yes I said thingy, you can tell i have a beta right?) I thought up this story just after the Originals episode this season (Season 4 episode 20...maybe.) But I didnt want to post it before the end of the season so here it is! This is a Klaus/OC story with slight sprinkles of Klaroline. Quick note: I personally get slightly annoyed when people just "forget" a character but Tatia and Klaus' relationship will be slightly altered/ minimized for the sake of the plot. So...Yep... I'm awkward hope ya like it Kay thnx Love ya bye.

"Marcel may be able to monitor the spells we can cast,but we're still witches. We keep the balance of nature. And nature let's us know when its cooked up something new. For example I have a special gift, of sensing when a girl is pregnant." The Deveroe witch looked at Hailey. No, was all he could think then. No.

"What? What are you saying?" He knew.

"Niklaus, the girl is carrying your child." He listened to his brother say the words. They reached his ears promptly however his brain had to give itself time to comprehend what he'd brother knew, knew exactly what was coming next.

"Niklaus, " He heard before he even started, then he did what he always did. He ran.

_ "Niklaus! Niklaus come on it was not all that bad!" She said removing her leather strap from her wrist and pulling her hair back from her face. "Klaus, you cannot always run from your problems. Sooner or later you're going to have to face your father head on! Bastard that he is." She mumbled under her breath._

_"Don't talk about my father that way!" Nik's voice emerged from in the bushes somewhere behind her. She rolled her eyes and made her way back toward the brush. She parted the branches and found her best friend in the same position she always did after a bout with Mikael the Terrible._

_"Your cowering." She said pointedly._

_"I am not!" He began to protest and then saw no point. "He's frightening when he's ..." Leti rolled her eyes and plopped down next to her... Klaus._

_"He's an arse that's what he is." She said sitting cross legged next to him as he lay his head on her shoulder. When they were younger they could go everywhere, do everything together. But now that they were older and both well past marriageable age this ,them , was inappropriate beyond measure. She looked at him and scrunched her nose._  
_"What?" He asked without looking at her._

_"You should stop sulking." She said. Klaus sighed and lifted his head._

_"I am not sulking." He said staring at the ground and pulling up grass from under them . "And besides, even if I was sulking I'd have good reason." Leti rolled her eyes at him and laid back with her hands behind her head. As a witch she'd tried to explain the wonder of simply feeling nature to Klaus many time's but he just didn't get it. He can't help that he's simply human. She thought then._

_"And what would your reason be Niklaus. To sulk I mean." She cared. He knew she did but sometimes she tried very hard to make him think she didn't and he could never quite figure out why. Things used to be so easy between them, now he was always confused by her. He thought of the million reasons that he had to sulk. "Well,-"_

_"Well..." She interrupted him, and he tossed the grass that he'd been picking at at her face. She hit him. Hard, on the leg and he began again._

_"Well, for starters my father hates me." He waited. For her to say what his mother, and sister, and brothers all assured him._

_"Well, that's true." She looked into his shocked eyes. "What? I'm not going to lie to hates you."_

_She stared at her best friend and he stared back at her and then grunted, plopping down so that his head landed on her lap._

_"Leti why can't you simply be normal and lie to me like everyone else." He said, the words muffled by the arm he'd placed over his face._

_"Because I love you far too much for that Niklaus." She said stroking his hair._

_"And besides it doesn't matter what your father thinks or does not think. You are kind," she lifted one arm off of his face. One of his gorgeous azure eyes looked back at her, she continued with a giggle. " You are full of love and depth. You have the heart of the most tender lover." She gently pushed his other arm away. "And the strength to endure more than the bravest of warriors." She stroked his cheek softly with the back of her hand. "And if your father cannot realize your worth Niklaus, than it is his own loss." She stared, and he stared. And then a girl showed up in the back of her mind. A beautiful girl. With olive skin shades lighter than her own. And hair shorter and much less course. And brown eyes that broke her when she looked in them, because they held her loves heart. So she did as she always did, she pushed back her feelings for the sake of his._

_"Come on, Tatia is probably dying of boredom with you here and Elijah out hunting." She turned her head as he lifted his off of her lap._

_"And what do you care about Tatia's feelings? I've actually started a book of all the foul names you've called her thus far!" Klaus dusted himself off and as always forgot to check his hair._

_"Well it's not my fault you choose to fall in lust with that insolent entitled cluckbrained common harlot." She said while reaching up to pick the twigs and grass out of his hair. She stood back and in the back of her mind registered the fact that for once he didn't correct her. She then dusted herself off and began to walk back toward the village, she turned after a few steps to realize that she was walking alone. She turned to find her best friend staring at her._

_"What?" She asked bringing her arms around her. Her mother always told her that she did it subconsciously to protect herself. She noticed that it felt wrong doing it in front of the one that she knew she never needed protection from._

_"Niklaus!" She said her voice an octave higher then usual which brought a light smile to his lips. "Why are you looking me like that?" Klaus finally began walking toward his...Leti._

_"Why is it so incriminating that I look at you?" He asked while throwing his arm around her shoulder, bringing them back to the easiness that their relationship warranted. As they walked away he took the chance and stared at her some more. And that was the day he realized that Tatia Petrova or no...He was in love with Letiria Quetsia._

He heard him before he saw him.

"Go away, Elijah." He said to his brother before he got a chance to begin berating Klaus for abandoning the girl carrying "his" child.

"You have to stop running from your problems Niklaus. Look where it's gotten you thus far. Besides, this is not something you can very well run from." Elijah said. Klaus continued to look over the edge of the roof that they were currently standing on, hoping that if he ignored his brother long enough he would go away. Or, if worse came to worse, he could throw him off.

"Who said I was running from anything Elijah? I simply don't see the point in entertaining this idiocy." Klaus said to his elder brother as he began to walk away.

"Niklaus! For once in your life this is not about you and your comforts! For once take others into consideration. Think of the child! And Haley! Think about how scared that poor girl must be-" Klaus turned to his brother again cutting him off.

"I don't care!" He exclaimed so loudly Elijah could have sworn the Salvatore brothers would be calling him from Mystic Falls about all of the racket. "I don't care about that werewolf girl, or the bastard she carries with her!" Klaus raged.

"Really? Well I recall another bastard that was without a father's love a couple centuries back! I wonder how he turned out?" Elijah mused. Klaus started. And with that he was gone. Disappeared into the shadows.

_"Niklaus!" He heard Leti call to him from the kitchen of their not so humble abode. Theirs was the largest dwelling in the now small but fully functional and growing town of what would one day be known as "New Orleans". Niklaus walked in the door and was immediately stopped in his tracks by the short woman jumping onto him._

_"Whoa!" He exclaimed with a laugh as he twirled her in his arms. "To what do I owe this welcome?" He asked not giving her a proper chance to answer before he captured her lips with his in a kiss that was altogether familiar , and passionate._

_"I missed you!", was all his wife said as he looked into her eyes._

_"And, what else?" He asked. She loved him, and loathed him all at the same time just then. It was only Niklaus that could see through her just as well as she saw through him. She decided in that moment to, tell him. Whatever lay ahead, they would survive. Just as they'd survived everything else they'd encountered in their lives. Death, grief, sorrow, and everything else that caused the darkness to threaten to control them; And yet there they stood. And those were the thoughts that guided her to speak, to tell him. The memories of all they'd been through, and overcome. And they would overcome this...She hoped. But, what if he was angry! And what if it wasn't the perfection that she'd already begun to envision just in the hours since Rebekah had heard it!_

_"Leti?" Klaus said, his eyes boring into hers. "What's wrong?" She noted his furrowing brow and reached up to smoothen the wrinkles in his worried forehead. She was just going to let it out. They would get through it. He may even be happy! She wouldn't know until she told him._  
_"Niklaus," she said feeling his arms encircle her waist, soaking up his warmth and the safety of being nestled in his arms. "I think that I-"_

_"Klaus!" Elijah said coming through the door of their home._

_"Not now Elijah." Klaus said eyes unwavering, and still completely focused on the love of his life._

_"There's a fire." Klaus turned finally to his brother._

_"What?" Leti stepped away from Klaus as he and Elijah bustled about grabbing things to fight that large fire that was apparently making it's way toward the village. Elijah made his way out, running toward the danger, forever the heroine._

_"Leti," Klaus said softly before her once again._

_"Go," She said. "Be safe. I'll tell you later." Niklaus nodded and kissed her._

_"Are you sure?" He asked, pushing a tendril of hair from her face that always seemed to find it's way in front of her right eye._

_"Of course," She said. "Besides, where have I got to go?"_

To the year 2013, hundreds of years later, he still didn't know where she had to go, or why. All he knew was from that day to this one, he never saw her again.

A/N So their was the First Chapter! I'm taking this story on as my summer project so I I'll be Uploading once a week!Thanks again to my Best friend Calli for her awsome Betaing, I'll give you her Pen name on the next Chapter because she changes it so damn much that I can't keep track! :) Kay Thnx Luv ya Bye!

-Melpomene


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : IM SORRY! Between Vacay and work I haven't had time to write! But thank you so much to all of you guys who flollowed and REVIEW PLEASE! It makes my heart sob with happyness. And thnx to Calli who's FF name is ToVictorsTheSpoils, check her out she rocks! Kay Thnx Luv ya bye!

"_Leti!" Klaus yelled through the cabin she shared with her mother Ayonna. He made his way to the back of the cabin to find her still could sleep through the Gods' reckoning ,so despite all of the chaos outside, she slept on. "Leti!" Klaus shook her until her eyes opened, glaring at him of course. _

"_What!" She yelled! Taking seconds to intake the sounds that surrounded them. The screams from outside her door and banging. "Niklaus..." She said now seeing past the coal in her eyes to his panicked and frantic look. _

"_I have to go." He said_

"_Nik, what's going on?"_

"_It's-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" He exclaimed pounding his own head with his fists and eventually burying his head in her shoulder. Leti felt his tears soak her nightgown and his sobs racked them both. _

"_Niklaus, what happened!" She exclaimed wiping his tears and sitting sitting up so that they faced one another. She then gently moved her hand under his chin to direct his head upward, but he would not look at her. "Niklaus..." _

"_I... killed her...I killed my mother." He whispered close to her still unable to face the horror of what he'd done. _

_ Leti stopped breathing, "Niklaus-" _

_ "I didn't mean it!" He moved further as far away from her as he could, afraid to infect her with the sins of his demons. Afraid of what she would think, how she would shun him. For now no one could deny it he truly was a monster. And there could be nothing between a monster, and an Angel such as she was. He shouldn't have told her, he should have left and never looked back, her rejection would break him. But he deserved that. And that was why he came, to face his eternal punishment, a life without her. An eternal life of his misery without her, a life full of the knowledge that she hated him. _

_ Leti saw him there, broken, shaking, and destroying himself from the inside out. He would know what he'd done, forever. And he would think of it everyday. And that, she decided, would be his eternal penance. So she did all she could. She climbed off of the bed as fast as she could and wrapped her arms around the man she loved._

"_Don't touch me!" He exclaimed loudly moving away from her. "I cannot stay here. I must go." He looked at her as he stood and stopped as his eyes reached hers. He did not think, for if his thoughts consumed him he would be done for. She walked toward him. _

"_Why, Niklaus?" She asked. Klaus continued moving toward the door. Leti ran to stop him and grabbed his wrist. "Niklaus, Why?" _

The sounds of jazz and drunken humans drifted into Klaus' New Orleans hotel suite. He sat in an old chair with a glass of brandy in his hand. The room was beautiful and richly decorated. But even with all the riches he surrounded himself with, Klaus felt a poor man. Hayley and Sophie and Elijah and Marcel swirled through his head, penetrating his every thought. And of course at the center of it all was the beacon of mind that was his Leti.

Klaus sat in his depressed silence, not moving or making a sound. So when Elijah came into his room he easily heard the entry.

"I thought I might find you wallowing, brother."

"I do not wallow." Klaus said without conviction.

"If you say so." Elijah poured himself a glass of scotch. "I thought you might want to talk."

"What about? The fact I'm going to be a parent to a child that by all technicalities should not exist or that I impregnated a girl I care near nothing for with a one night stand?"

"I understand your distresses Niklaus! But I truly believe this can result in a way that benefits all of us."

Klaus sighed mockingly. "All of us?"

"This child is a chance to regain our family. If you'll remember, we were always happiest when we were together."

"You and I is hardly a family."

"I'm going to go retrieve Rebekah soon. I want her to join us here. It's not perfect Niklaus, but it will work."

Klaus got annoyed with his brothers optimism. "How can I be happy about the prospect of a child, when I can't stop thinking about . . . " he couldn't finish." He raised himself and went to stand over the mantle. "It was our dream. Hers and mine. This is wrong."

Elijah's voice was soft. "I think that's the first time in a century you've acknowledged her."

"It bothers you, doesn't it."

"That you refuse to talk about the women who loved you, whom we all, you most of all, loved?" Elijah replied. "That by not showing your love for her memory as you showed love for her means her love was wasted on you, yes brother, it bothers me you cannot even say the name of your own wife."

Klaus was pissed. Elijah had opened an old wound with his words, and when an animal was injured, they lashed out. "How would you know?" he yelled. "You have no idea what it's like to lose someone you love so entirely!"

Elijah scoffed. Klaus realized what he'd said a second too late.

"Really Niklaus? I loved Henrik. My father, my mother, Kol, Finn, I loved them. I loved Katarina, all those centuries ago. I loved her, and it is because of you she is now this Katherine, you made her cold and hard." Elijah was angry but kept his composure. "I say that Leti's love was futile Niklaus, not because you didn't love her back, I'm not questioning that. But Leti was wasted on you because you refuse to take the love she taught you and apply it! You use our family as pawns and deign to kill and torture for your entertainment! Maybe if you said her name once in awhile or even thought of her you would think of her before you act! What would Leti say to you banishing Tyler Lockwood from the only home he's ever known after murdering his only family! Or using Kol to do your dirty work, eventually getting him killed! What would she say about you daggering our family and putting them in boxes for centuries on end! What would Leti say about the way you treat the girl you claim to love. You order a werewolf to bite Caroline, then play hero by saving her. You yourself nearly kill her, and then once again, feel she owes you something since you saved her. Think it through brother. Do you really love Caroline? Certainly not like you loved Leti, and you never abused _her_.She loved you and you spit on her with your actions! I am ashamed of you Niklaus. And she would be too." Niklaus was stagnant as his brother walked out of the room at human speed. He had nothing to say, because as much as he would've loved to deny it, Elijah was right. And he knew that.

Niklaus sat for hours. Simply doing what he'd not allowed himself to do for centuries. Feel. He thought of her, of running through the marsh as children. Of the venomous looks she gave to Tatia Petrova every chance she got. Of how her laugh at a dinner with the entire village made even his father smile. Of her less redeeming qualities. How her attitude always got her into trouble with her mother, and everyone else in the village. How when she was 14 she'd broke his nose after he called her a common whore for entertaining Kol's flirtatious ways. He remembered and he felt, all of the pain, and the sorrow of not having her there. The pain of missing her. And the sorrow of knowing that she would not love him now.

_A monster has no feelings. Feels no remorse. A monster is not capable of love or forgiveness,regret or pain. You feel Niklaus, deeper than most. You are not a monster, and I do not believe that you could ever be one. _

' _Leti' _he thought _' if you could see me now.'_


End file.
